


Hallelujah

by Dwarva



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Bound, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, gentle bondage, ropes, what's it called when you want to fuck the religion out of someone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarva/pseuds/Dwarva
Summary: A short story about how our builder wants to sex up the one man in Portia that doesn't seem to want her.Yes I know. This isn't Really Okay.....





	Hallelujah

His chest moved in great heaves as he watched her stalk towards him. He tried to control it but his body and mind were too busy with a million other sensations to care about breathing too hard.

How the rope binding his arms and wrists to the chair began to rub against his hands.

How his back was just at that slightly uncomfortable angle that put too much pressure on his spine.

How his bare legs weren’t quite far enough apart to be comfortable.

How his cock jerked slightly at the sight of the woman in front of him, naked apart from a tiny pair of black panties and a red ribbon pulling back her long jet black hair.

 

They’d agreed on it. Safe words were in place and sensible conversations had been had. Of course it had taken Mia a long time to convince Lee that his enjoyment from this would far outweigh any guilt that might linger afterwards, but it had all been worth it to see him naked and tied up on her slightly rickety bedroom chair, mouth agape at the sight of her slender body and cock pointed at her like an arrow.

She edged closer to him and tried to push her way between his legs but she’d secured his ankles a bit too tight for that. So instead she moved to the side and perched just enough on his left knee for him to feel the wetness through the silky material of her panties.

She’d asked if he wanted to be gagged. He didn’t. And she was grateful for it now because as she leaned into him he used what little movement he had in his upper body to try and steal forward for a kiss. But she pulled back and tutted.

“No Lee.” She whispered. “We agreed. You’re not in control of how this goes.”

He moaned as she trailed a single finger up the length of his cock, stopping only at the tip to thumb off a tiny bit of precum that had collected.

_The conversation they’d had before the encounter had been matter of fact. Business like almost. At first Mia was pretty sure that she only wanted Lee because he’d been one of the few men in town who hadn’t fawned over her making him a challenge to overcome. She wasn’t even sure whether she was actually attracted to him or just enjoyed the thought of making him come undone in front of her. It didn’t matter either way. When she’d waited after church service last Sunday and admitted to him that she thought about him every time she touched herself and that she wanted to make her fantasies a reality he’d originally laughed uncomfortably and dismissed her. But there was more than a hint of curiosity in his tone that she was convinced he was uncertain. When she returned on the Monday, the Tuesday and the Wednesday, each time wearing something slightly more alluring and waiting until he was alone to approach him and position herself in front of him she could tell he would soon change his mind. She decided that, if by the next day he still wasn’t sure she wouldn’t ask again. She wasn’t a sex pest. But she noted he’d never said no. Never. Every day his stare lingered just that little bit longer until the Thursday when she pressed up against him and whispered into his ear._

_“I just want to fuck you Lee. No feelings. No attachments. No one needs to know.” He’d looked at her cautiously and she smiled that if he wanted to know how it felt to come inside her he could visit the workshop on Saturday evening. And he did. Him asking to be tied up to the chair and teased mercilessly was just an added bonus._

She leaned in again, pressing pert naked breasts against his mouth which he reached for with his tongue. She hummed with pleasure as the tip of his tongue lapped around them and he gently took one between his teeth. She felt him involuntarily buck his hips against her as much as the ropes would allow and allowed a satisfied smile to escape.

“Lee, how long has it been since you fucked someone?”

“I—” he paused and stared up at her. “....a long time.”

“Then we’d better take it slow.” Her voice lowered into a husky breath. “Because I intend to enjoy you.”

She took a step back, causing him to whimper slightly and close his eyes. Watching him desperately try and keep a semblance of self control was all Mia needed to push on. Truth be told she was just as turned on as he was and relished in how hungrily he stared at her once he opened his eyes and fixed them on her olive skin. His hands moved towards his crotch but were held back by the tight binds around his wrists.

“I don’t—” he croaked. Mia looked at him and waited to see if their agreed word would be uttered and he’d ask to be freed. But he didn’t. She felt another surge of arousal at his determination and rewarded him by wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and giving him two gentle strokes followed by a knuckle slowly grazing across his balls.

He swore loudly and she couldn’t suppress a quiet giggle. If she could make this pious man curse just with a few tugs of his cock what was he going to be saying by the time she was done with him?

Taking a step back she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the black panties and teased them down to her knees before stepping out of them. Lee wasn’t even subtle about staring at the damp black curls of hair that she’d exposed and mumbled something that sounded like a prayer as Mia tossed the underwear behind him, leaning in again.

“Can you smell me Lee?” His mouth must have dried completely because all he could manage was a slightly panicked looking nod. She grinned. “Good. I want you to smell what you’re doing to me.”

He groaned again as she straddled his leg and brushed the soft curls against his thigh. His cock jumped again as the side of her leg tousled it unexpectedly. Lee watched as she reached down and ran a finger over her wet slit resting on his leg and moaned under her breath. She rubbed her wet lips against his thigh while she played with her clit, enjoying the fact that all Lee could do to contribute was stare and occasionally growl under his breath.

Finally she took her soaked fingers away from herself and wrapped them once more round Lee’s cock. This time he took advantage and began to buck into her hand with what little movement he could manage under the ropes. She considered removing her hand in punishment but decided that she too was far too aroused to keep this up much longer. She needed to feel him inside her.

But not quite yet.

She lifted her leg from over his, leaving a trail of her juices on the hairs of his thighs before crouching down in front of him and looking up at him expectantly.

His head involuntarily shook. “You can’t—I’ll..... I won’t be able to—”

She hushed him and winked. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to give up the chance to be riding you soon. But I do want to know how it feels to have you in my mouth.” He grimaced slightly as she opened her mouth and hot air fell over his cock. He was thicker than she’d have expected, about average length and with dark hair framing the base. She could smell him now that she was closer. A musky hot salty scent that she thought was fucking delicious.

“Ready?” She asked. But she didn’t give him time to respond as she lowered her lips onto him and sucked gently as she pushed him firmly into her mouth.

He cursed again. Louder this time and with no attempt at quieting himself. And she fucking loved it. She hummed with pleasure as he tried to fuck her mouth and while that would normally be a huge red flag and she’d remove her mouth immediately, she worked with it instead, using her finger and thumb to make a ring around the base of his cock and slowing his rutting considerably. Experience had shown her that when things were getting just a bit too close to peaking, a well placed and slightly tight grasp around the space between cock and balls normally turned the tide in her favour.

Keeping her fingers in place she ran her tongue the length of his cock and pushed it back into her hot wet mouth, feeling the tip of it finally touch the top of her throat. She considered using her other hand to touch herself and bring herself to a quick orgasm before she fucked him but decided against it. She wanted the first time she came with him to be with him inside her. And the longer she let herself tremble the better it would be.

She felt him shudder in her mouth despite her hand still being in place and realised that her method at keeping him under control may not last as long given his previous inexperience. Instead she quickly removed her mouth from him, the cold air hitting his wet cock and giving it the slight shock it needed to calm.

“Ugh—Mia.....please—just—...”

She closed her lips on his to quiet him and suddenly the entire atmosphere in the room changed. The raw passion quelled somewhat and was replaced by a more genuine and base attraction that shocked Mia slightly. But instead of focusing too hard on it she tried to just enjoy the fact that she was sharing the taste of his own cum in his mouth, something she could be pretty confident he’d never experienced before.

He started to beg as she brushed her soaking pussy over the head of his cock and he tried to push up to her. Instead she positioned herself over him so they were lined up and lowered herself onto his cock, sighing with pleasure as she felt herself fill with him.

Again he tried to move up into her but she was determined to control the movement. Moving her hips carefully against his she leaned in towards his ear and whispered hotly, “How does it feel to be inside me Lee? Is it what you wanted?” He couldn’t respond. He just moaned and moved his head in something that might be considered a nod.

She rocked against him, enjoying the hungry but satisfied stare he was giving her bouncing breasts and decided to reward his patience by releasing the ropes around one wrist and and elbow. As soon as he had more movement he used it to rush himself forward as much as he could, wrapping his now free arm around Mia’s back and filling his mouth with her breast, running teeth along her hard nipple. She realised she’d lost full control but didn’t mind. Finally he released her breast and tilted his head up to kiss her which she finally allowed. Mindlessly she untied his other arm and he embraced her fully, pressing her chest against his as they kissed, her rhythmically rocking up and down on top of him. She cupped his face in hers, running her fingers through the coarse hair of his dark beard and feeling it rough against her lips.

Her pleasure swelled and she knew she was close. She desperately tried to slow her movement but Lee began to thrust up harder into her and she whimpered as she lost control fully and came hard on his cock. Her legs went limp and she no longer had the focus on anything other than the fierce tingle speeding through her body. Instead Lee’s hands draped down her back, pushing her hips into his and he began to thrust into her earnestly and with abandon. She tried to move with him but realised quickly that her mind had clouded and she was now at his mercy.

“Can I....?” He pleaded. She used the dregs of her energy to nod.

His movement quickened and became ragged and uneven before he cried out, pressing into her fully and coming inside her. She clenched around him as the two grasped one another, panting with combined exertion. She felt him softening in her and he moved to make himself comfortable.

She smiled and the two shared a far tamer kiss than the desperate ones from before. This one was slower, more considered and with an unexpected sincere feeling behind it that Mia couldn’t quite put her finger on. They broke apart and sat in silence for a few moments, foreheads touching, breathing with one another.

“I think you might have to pray hard at tomorrows sermon Lee.” She quipped with a wry smile. He returned it, thankful that any shame he’d expected was taking a very distant backseat to the pleasure of being with her.

 


End file.
